


The Smell of Apples

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, pretence may become reality
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: Leonard接到命令，在前往新瓦肯的途中他得负责照顾一个瓦肯孤儿大概是一个弄假成真的故事





	

在陌生的M级行星上Leonard背着昏睡的Spock走在空无一人的街道上，在这颗昼夜温差很大的星球上，原本应该因为忘带外套而冻得瑟瑟发抖的Leonard现在却满头大汗，他无奈地叹了一口气，调整了一下背上不断下滑的Spock，继续向前走去。  
在Leonard的登岸假期计划中，并不包括和尖耳朵绿血妖精“亲密”接触这条。假期刚开始的时候一切都顺利地按照他的计划进行着，当地的市场以商品丰富闻名，从图鉴上才见过的植物到地球款式的首饰只要是你能想到的东西，这里几乎样样都有。买了一些医疗用品后，发现天色不早的Leonard拐进一家饰品店给Joanna买了一些纪念品，然后他随意挑了了一家餐馆，令他没想到的是，这正是一切开始脱离他控制的开始。  
进门的时候他就发现科学组的人们正在狂欢，虽然同为蓝衫但毕竟并不属于一个部门，他四处张望了一下没有看到熟人，于是放弃了去打个招呼的年头，找了个安静的角落坐下。当他正准备返回旅馆时，一个少尉坐到了他的对面。  
“长官。”  
“既然在放假，就不用特意来打招呼了。”  
少尉沉默了一会儿，在Leonard疑问的目光中终于紧张地说出了自己真正的目的，“长官，我们想要拜托您一件事。”  
“怎么了？”  
“您应该也知道，我们的研究项目最近有了重大突破，为此我们准备利用这次假期好好庆祝一番。”  
“然后呢？发生了什么？”  
“Spock先生也勉为其难地参加了，刚刚甚至有人说服他喝了几杯。”面对科学难题从来都是勇往直前的科学官，在向Leonard解释发生了什么时，却突然慌张了起来。  
看着眼前几乎就要哭出来的小朋友，Leonard有些被逗笑了，“不用这么紧张，孩子。瓦肯人对酒精免疫，喝得再多对他们来说都和喝水没什么区别。不过我得提醒你，可别随便给瓦肯人蔗糖和巧克力一类的东西，他们会醉的。”  
这下少尉是真的哭了出来，“Spock先生喝的就是浓可可。”  
“然后？”  
“然后他就醉了，大家都不知道该怎么办才好，有人说看到您也在这里，所以想问问您能不能过去帮忙，而我抽中了那支短牙签。”  
“别哭，别哭！喝醉的瓦肯人又不会吃人。”  
“Spock先生现在都不讲逻辑了！”  
也不知是看不得年轻人哭泣还是更想看不讲逻辑的瓦肯人，Leonard同意了少尉提出的让他带Spock回旅馆的请求。只是喝醉的瓦肯人比他想象中还要更不讲逻辑一点，拖着极不配合的Spock走了几百米，Leonard气得简直想就这么把他扔河里算了。“都说了不是那个方向了，你给我回来！”  
极不情愿地被拉回正确的路线后，Spock似乎终于认出了身边的人，“医生，不，你说过不当值的时候不用这么称呼你，Leonard……Len……Leo，Leo，嗯，Leo比较好，Leo有狮子的意思，狮子是毛茸茸的，所有毛茸茸的生物都是符合逻辑的。”  
Leonard翻了个白眼，“你的逻辑不是被毛茸茸的生物吃光了吗？现在居然还在讲逻辑？”  
“逻辑是不能被吃掉的，不要不合逻辑。”  
“行行行，你的逻辑还在，别挂在我身上，好好走路！”  
“Leo。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我感觉胃里的食物正在上涌。”  
“你该不会是要吐了吧？”  
“瓦肯人不会呕吐，呕——”  
现场表演了秒打脸的瓦肯人吐完后直接就躺下了，Leonard看着两人身上的狼藉叹了口气，反正脏了一面要洗，脏两面也一样洗，他背起了睡着的Spock。  
睡着的瓦肯人要比醒着的时候讨喜得多，或许是由于醉酒的缘故，就算是Leonard把他扒光了扔进浴缸，刷干净后又被扔上床，Spock全程都没醒。终于有时间清洁自己的Leonard站在花洒下感觉浑身酸痛，路上不小心摔了Spock几次的愧疚随着污物一起被冲进了下水道，洗完澡把脏衣服扔进洗衣机后Leonard边擦头发边坐到了床边，掏出随身携带的医用三录仪扫描了一遍Spock后，他放心了不少，“看来你的代谢速度也是地球人的三倍，不用担心你会被自己的呕吐物噎死了。”  
看着躺在床上刘海都没乱一根的Spock，趁着Spock毫无反抗可能的现在，Leonard愤恨地上前用力揉乱了他的刘海，比想象中更好的手感让Leonard不自觉放轻力道多揉了几下，突然意识到自己干了什么以后，为了掩饰尴尬他拿出PADD拍了几张照。  
收PADD的时候他想起了饰品店老板送的赠品，因为是在这个星球少有人问津的地球款式，与其说送不如说是老板硬塞给Leonard的。看着女儿明显戴不了的男款戒指，作为一名现在只想把未来女婿掐死的父亲，为了报复Spock今晚让他受的罪，他直接把那枚戒指戴在了Spock的左手无名指上。

醒来以后，Spock花了点时间确认了当前的状况，他浑身赤裸地躺在陌生的旅馆房间里，躯干和头部有些许的疼痛感。坐起身后他注意到了沙发上随意扔着的浴袍，那不是他脱衣后的摆放习惯，转过头他看到了床头柜上的药剂和电子标签，“虽然不知道这药对瓦肯人有多少效果，不过宿醉严重的话就吃了吧。以及，房钱我付过了。”  
即使没有署名他也认得出笔迹的主人是谁。伸手拿药时他终于注意到了手上的戒指。  
关于昨晚什么都回忆不起来的Spock感觉自己需要冥想，比平时更长时间的冥想。  
不，瓦肯人不会感到恐慌。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 春天到了，挖个坑吧【。  
> 以及小尖耳朵下回登场


End file.
